


Hinata Shouyou x EVERYONE one shots!

by AsahiAndHinatas_LoveChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, EVERYONE - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, HinataxEveryone, Hinata’s Harem, KitaHina, Lemon, M/M, Rare ships UwU, Slow updates?, Smut, SunaHina, Tanahina - Freeform, TsukiHina, kenhina - Freeform, kurohina - Freeform, more to be added when they come, one shots, osahina, requests are open, sakuhina, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsahiAndHinatas_LoveChild/pseuds/AsahiAndHinatas_LoveChild
Summary: Hinata x EVERYONE one shots!Smut, fluff, angst, lemon, anything is welcome! Please feel free to request how you want❤️❤️Haikyuu does not belong to me, nor does any art used! All belongs to it's original and rightful owners! Currently under the same name and title on Wattpad! Enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, More to be added when they come - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	1. Requests and Suggestions!

Hello beautiful people!

First of all, I want to start off by wishing that you all are in good health this time of the year. Yes, 2020 has been sucky, but I hope maybe these Hinata one shots can being a smile to your face even If It's just for a few minutes! <3

If you ever have a ship and/or a story to go with It, feel free to write It down In the comments! I might run out of Ideas after a while, so that would be a huge help!

There will be some warnings above each chapter just in case. Love you all!!!

° = Smut

~ = Fluff

* = lemon

' = Angst

\- = Anything else!

Also, if you want to know what ships I have coming up, you can always check the tags/relationships! They’re all in order, so if you ever request a ship, you can see that I’m working on it through there!


	2. °Kurohina°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurohina Smut! Requested by Sinfulrat517 on Wattpad

No One

Fresh, cold air seeped through the open window of the building. It was the third day of the training camp between Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Seijoh. Considering it being 8:30 in the night, all of the teams were still as lively as ever.

Hinata was currently with Nekoma in their room, practically talking with everyone there, besides their captain, who was no where to be seen. 

Kenma laid his head on his friends shoulder while staring down at his psp, eyes glued to the moving character on the screen while blocking out all the voices surrounding him. On the other hand, Hinata simply talked every second he could. It would mostly be Lev or Inouka, maybe sometimes Yamamoto, Yaku, Kai... okay, maybe all of them. 

Each one would ask him questions while Kenma sat still, leaning on him, he didn't mind. He loved Nekoma, really. A lot, actually. Specifically Kuroo, which was something he'd never talk about. Kuroo was attractive in many ways, and the butterflies in his stomach always seemed to fly around faster around the captain. He tried to ignore these of course, which was incredibly difficult.

For Kuroo, well... Kuroo was deep in thought, crammed between a container and mops, leaning against a wall in one of the storage rooms with little but no light shining through from a single window. Kuroo was normally very talkative, but right now, not a word escaped his mouth. 

He was contemplating weather or not to confess. And by confess, I mean confess his feelings to the Shrimp. Shrimpy, Chibi-chan, Shou-chan, whatever. He sighed deeply and lifted his head up. 'Maybe I should just shoot him a text? "Hey Shrimpy! Can you come see me at an empty storage room so I can tell you how much I love you?" No... jeez, I'm over exaggerating this whole thing....'

Going with the only option that seemed logical, he turned his phone on and went to the contact that read 'Chibi-chan'.

Hinata

I felt my phone buzz from my sweatpants. It was probably my team texting me to come back, so I grabbed my phone from my pocket, flipping the top up.

One New Message From: Kuroo-senpai!! 😼

I immediately tapped the banner, opening the messages app.

From: Kuroo-senpai!! 😼 To: You

Heya Chibi-chan! I know this is random but I have something I need to say. So if you can come meet me in the storage room for gym 1, that would be a huge help! (also, if you can come quickly that would be better.) Thanks!

My head exploded with thoughts. 'What would he need me for?' 'Did he want to do something with Kenma but needing me to do something first? Or maybe... Daichi?' 'Maybe he's gonna confess to me? Nah, not that one....'

"Ah... Kuroo-san? I don't think you should go." Kenma whispered. He was over my shoulder now and looking at my phone.

"But Kenma-san...! What if he needs help!"

"But it seems weird... Especially at this time," He added.

I shook my head and thought for a moment. Kenma was right, it was weird to be meeting Kuroo at this time. But he probably need help. I shrugged my shoulder a bit and Kenma lifted his head, letting me stand. I reached the door and waved to my friends, and went off to meet Kuroo.

Kuroo

I was starting to regret this now. I know it had to come out soon but... was this too soon? 'Chibi-chan is already coming and I'm not even mentally prepared! Even though I was the one who sent the text... Oh my god... 

What if he doesn't even like me?! He probably likes Kenma, or that scary setter guy... he's probably not even interested in guys! Damn it! Stupid setters. It's always the setters. Jesus... Why is it always the setters?!'

Footsteps. I finally heard the soft footsteps walking in my direction. Oh god- Hinata was here.

"Kuroo-senpai?" He called out.

"In here," I called out, not bothering to move from my spot against the wall.

Soon enough, the fat metal doors of the storage room clicked open, and there stood Hinata. The moonlight shone on his face, enhancing his beauty.

"So.... why'd you need me?" His head cocked to the side a tiny bit. "Close the door first." I stuck my hand out and pointed to the door. His tiny head nodded in confusion and he turned, pushing the metal doors back in place.

(Things start to be spicy from here)

"I have something I need to get off my chest," I started, keeping my head down. "Chibi-chan...."

"Yes...?"

"I... I like you."

After 5 seconds, my heated face lifted up, only to be met with Hinata... who seemed to be in a worse shape then me. His cheeks were dusted with pink, and he was covering his eyes.

"I- uh... You know it's all right if you don't like me back... I just wanted to speak up before Kenma or that Kageyama guy did something..." My jealously took over in my last sentence. It wasn't fair, really. Damned setters.

"I... uhm..."

Hinata's mouth was barely moving, meaning he was obviously in shock. My confidence rose a bit at the sight of his flustered-ness.

"Well... I..."

A reassuring smile crept on my face, and I waved my hands. "I totally understand if you don't return my feelings. I know it is quite weird."

"No- I... I actually love you a lot too."

I blushed hard. Hinata blushed hard. It was quite hard too think. Everything seemed like a blur honestly, but I felt something kick in me, something actually unexpected.

No One (Smut ahead)

Kuroo chuckled a tiny bit as Hinata hid his face. 

The taller of the two stepped forward, opening his mouth to speak again. "I'm sure you won't mind if I do this..."

By the time Hinata could lift his head up, he was pushed back onto the wall behind him as Kuroo's lips met his. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, and -if possible- blushed hard. He's actually wanted to do this for a while, so he accepted the kiss, moving with Kuroo's harsh and fast movements.

Kuroo pulled apart, letting Hinata catch his breath as moved to his neck, attacking it like a mad man. He shifted his thigh in between Hinata's legs, pressing against the smaller's crotch. Hinata let out a moan, while Kuroo smirked into his neck. 

Kuroo's thigh pressed deeper into Hinata's middle as a hand tarted to roam the smaller's torso. Hinata moved a hand to his mouth to stop the accidental moans that escaped his lips. 

Kuroo paused for a second a lifted his, looking Hinata straight (haha... sure dude) in the eye. "Chibi-chan... are you okay with this?" Out of all things, he would want consent from Hinata. He didn't really know how far he would go but he couldn't wait so long.

"Mhm... y-yes..." Hinata fumbled with his response, feeling shy over wanting this. Kuroo slipped his finger under Hinata's chin, lifting his head up. "Just tell me if you want to stop." 

Hinata nodded, and kuroo shifted his hand father up Hinata's shirt, making contact with one of Hinata's small nipples, making Hinata mewl. Kuroo froze for a split second. Hinata sounded just like a kitten right then. "Huh... Little Kitten? I'll call you that from now on." 

Kuroo went back to playing with Hinata's chest as he added his other hand. This one tracing Hinata's back. Hinata was frozen. He really didn't know what else to do but he was also kinda trapped. 

He felt his dick twitch as Kuroo's hand moved further down his spine, slipping it's way into his pants along with his boxers, circling his entrance lightly. The two shared a look -Kuroo with a more confused one and Hinata with a flustered but excited one- and Hinata nodded. Kuroo moved his head again to bite into Hinata's shoulder and a finger to slip into Hinata's ass.

"Uwahhh~! K-Kuroo-san!" Hinata tagged at Kuroo's shirt as his finger slid in and out of his entrance. Kuroo lifted his head again and smirked, he hadn't done much and his little kitten was already a hot mess. He leaned in again and pressed his lips against Hinata's, this time using his tongue. 

About 20 seconds into the kiss, Kuroo adding another finger, causing Hinata to moan into the kiss. The other hand that was roaming Hinata's chest a minute ago was now slowly sliding down, reaching into the front of his pants this time. 

The third year pulled apart and bent down, keeping the two fingers in their rhythmic sequence. He used his free hand to finally pull down Hinata's pants, followed by his boxers. He tossed them off to the side and returned his hand to Hinata's shaft. He stroked it while casually adding a third finger into Hinata's ass.

Hinata's dick had already dripped a tiny bit of pre cum, so Kuroo's hand moved gracefully along it. Hinata moved a hand up to his mouth again to muffle his moans while Kuroo smirked, moving both of his hands at a faster paste. 

"Mhm~!!" 

The moan managed to slip through his fingers as Kuroo finished up. Hinata gave him a lewd but confused look.

"I need you to do something for me first..."

Hinata nodded and Kuroo moved his hands to the hem of Hinata's shirt, pausing in his tracks to look up at the smaller one. Hinata got the hint and stuck his arms out above his head. Kuroo lifted the shirt off and threw it back with Hinata's pants. Well- he tried. Kuroo brought his arm back and removed his own shirt, followed by his pants and boxers.

He then sat on the ground and leaned back, Hinata coming down with him as Kuroo spread legs open. Hinata crawled forward and wrapped his small hands around Kuroo's shaft, adding his mouth after.

Kuroo leaned his back and groaned. The way Hinata used his hands and tongue at the same time made him release a deep moan. He reached out to grasp Hinata's head and guide him, pushing his head farther down, deep-throating him.

Hinata moved with Kuroo's hand, going to the tip, swirling his tongue around it, and going all the way back down repeatedly, eventually making Kuroo cum in his mouth. Hinata moved back up with a small "pop!" as he swallowed what was in his mouth. 

Kuroo panted a tiny bit before grasping Hinata's hips, turning him fully on the ground. He heard the tiny gasp that escaped Hinata's lips, but Kuroo was quick enough to cover Hinata's mouth with his hand, moving to hover over him.

They both stared at each other lewdly after Hinata nodded at Kuroo, he finally pushed his length into Hinata's entrance. The space Kuroo made earlier when fingering Hinata was just perfect for Kuroo to move freely while bringing pleasure to himself.

He leaned forward so he was on top of Hinata's back and thrusted into him repeatedly. Hinata's muffled moans, the sound of skin meeting skin, and the shuffling of bodies against the wood filled the room as Kuroo bounced up and down, going deeper and deeper into Hinata with each thrust.

Kuroo would often bite onto Hinata's shoulder while he fucked him, coating his neck with hickeys every time. The smaller boy was a moaning mess, but due to their position, all of them were muffled by Kuroo's grip. Kuroo would sometimes let out his deep, dark moans. 

Kuroo soon sat back up, trying to get his dick to hit a specific spot. Soon enough, Hinata let out a moan (which was louder than the rest) and arched his back. To which Kuroo smirked. 

This went on for a few minutes, until the rooster-like male eventually pulled out in exhaustion, and the pair collapsed on the ground out of breath. They were both a mess, but they simply laid there next to each other panting. 

It was like this for 5 minutes or so. Both of them slowly gaining their breath before Kuroo broke the silence by giggling, which Hinata copied. 

"Oh boy... You were amazing Shouyou."

"I... I enjoyed it with you!"

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Hinata, pulling him to face him.

"Oh... by the way... what does this make us?"

Kuroo turned his head in confusion from Hinata's question.

"What do you mean you silly kitten. We're boyfriends now. Right?"

"Oh yeah...!"

They shared a few more laughs before Hinata pulled Kuroo into a tight hug.

"Should we go shower?"

"Yeah. It'd probably be best. But make sure to be quiet."

The couple slowly got up and put on each other's clothes, sneakily creeping out of the storage room into the gym, followed by the hallway.

Practice was going to be hell tomorrow.

Next up is Tanahina angst! Thanks for reading!


	3. ‘Tanahina’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanahina angst, requested by ChickenTendou51 on Wattpad!

I

No One

Tanaka started down at his hand in shock. his palm was outstretched in front him, holding a single sunflower petal. He was currently behind his team, who was all staring at him a few feet away.

"Uh... you good bro? Do you need water?" Nishinoya had asked. They were currently walking towards Ukai's shop for meat buns when Tanaka had broke into a coughing fit.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, no, I'm, uh, fine." Tanaka looked back up at his teammates and shook his hand off to the side, the petal falling, going unnoticed.

The teenagers shared glances of confusion and worry as the second year jogged back with them, only for Hinata to cling to his side right after.

"Tanaka-senpai!"

"Yes my kouhai?"

"What's it like to have no hair?"

Giggles were heard throughout the team from the small boy's question. "Wha?! Hey! I still have hair!" Tanaka made one of his faces as his cheeks heated up. Hinata was looking at him with sparkling eyes, obviously not seeing the offensive part and wanting an answer. 

The second year sighed and responded. "Well, I guess there's really no extra weight on your head? I don't know. It's been awhile." His hand met Hinata's curly locks and ruffled them as Hinata gasped.

"So maybe if I cut mine, I could jump higher?"

"UH NO- You're cuter with your hair. Don't cut it." Tanaka remarked, turning insanely red after realizing what he said. The team didn't seem to notice his comment, though, since they all agreed.

Hinata went back to smiling and bounced off, Tanaka's eyes trailing the small body and his lunges started to burn....

II

Tanaka was seated on his bed, two weeks after his coughing fit. It had been weird since he started to get this burning feel in his chest area. Precisely his lunges, but paid no mind to it. Instead, he was scrolling through Hinata's instagram page. 

This was also weird. About a month ago, Hinata seemed to be the only thing on his mind. He would make him feel better even if he wasn't sad. Seeing him made him happy.

And then it happened again.

His throat felt like it was rising, and a cough escaped his lips. More and more coughs came out one after the other. He couldn't breathe, and fell his bed. His hands were on the ground in front of him as footsteps could be heard growing louder.

"Ryuu?! Ryuu!!" Saeko had called out, just reaching her brothers door frame.

"What the-"

Two sunflower petals were falling from Ryuunosuke's mouth (It's kinda weird to say Tanaka here when they're both named Tanaka) and onto the floor. Ryuu's breath hitched as he tried to calm down, sitting up from his position while Saeko was frozen in place.

"Oh no... Oh god... Oh god, Ryuu. I-"

Ryuu turned to look at Saeko with helpless eyes. "Hanahaki..." Saeko whispered, inaudible to the younger boy. "How long had this been going on?!"

Ryuu paused for a moment while Saeko reached his side, bending down and picking up a petal.

"I remember..." Ryuu's voice was messed up. "Two weeks ago I think, after practice I started coughing and a petal came out. But I didn't think it was from me."

"Oh my god...." Saeko covered her eyes with her hands. "Who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, listen. You're in love with someone, and that's why you're coughing up these petals. It's called hanahaki."

"I... I'm not in love?!"

"It's that manager girl, isn't it?"

Ryuu froze. Yes, he loved Kiyoko but... It didn't feel right. If Ryuu has to choose someone to love, it would probably be...

"Hinata."

Ryuu whispered unintentionally.

"Shou-chan?"

"I... I think."

"That would explain why you're coughing up sunflowers, actually."

"But uhm... what else does Hanahaki do?"

Saeko paled and sighed.

"Well... Basically, you have flowers growing in your lunges. And there's three stages. The first one is when the flowers are starting to sprout, which is why you're coughing up petals. The second stage is where you're going to start coughing up flower buds. Which means that the flowers are starting to bloom. And the final stage, you're going to cough up whole flowers. And.... sunflowers are big as hell."

Ryuu didn't know how to react. He just learned that he has a crush on his kouhai, and is literally turning into a fucking portable garden because of it. 

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?!"

Saeko stared at her brother and nodded hesitantly.

"You can get surgery... but there's a chance you'll never love again, which I wouldn't recommend. But on the other hand, you have to confess to Shouyou."

"But what if I do neither?"

"You're going to die. The flowers are going to grow out and clog your lunges."

III

It had been a month and a half since Tanaka discovered his disease. Or... since he discovered he was dying. He was at a lost, and even though Saeko pleaded for him to confess to Hinata... he couldn't do it.

So now he was stuck in practice with the flowers continuing to grow inside of him. It was they're 2nd water break when he felt a big cough coming. 

He tried clearing his throat, which probably made it worse. He took a swing of his water, and held it in, walking up to his coach.

"Coach? Can I use the bathroom?"

"...sure. But make it quick."

Without nodding, Tanaka dashed out, running to the club room.

Reaching the door, he pushed himself in and collapsed onto the floor, flower petals falling out of him, mixed with flower buds. He hacked and coughed, emptying his lunges. 

After about 1 minute of this, he finally had room to breathe. He sat up and wiped his mouth, only to find a droplet of blood on his hand.

"S-Shit.'

IV

Tanaka could feel how close he was to death. Saeko was at a breaking point, while his team was didn't know anything. And for Hinata... Poor Hinata. Tanaka couldn't be there for him. But Tanaka was currently bundled in his bed. He didn't show up at school for a week ever since he simply left to "Use the bathroom".

Saeko would pound on his door while sobbing. She knew what was bound to happen and she didn't want to lose Ryuu. Who would, really? But all Ryuu wanted was either peace or his Shouyou. 

He knew this was all wrong. All he had to do was get off his ass, run to school, and confess to him. Something trickled from his mouth as he reached up to wipe it. More blood. Every time he had a coughing fit now, or even if he was just chilling, blood would come out with the buds and petals.

He felt pissed looking at the blood. He didn't want it. Damn, he hated it. He hated it. He hated the color. But he loved the sunflowers. But he didn't like the process. But the pain was worth it. God- why is this so damn confusing.

He shuffled off his bed and immediately lost his balance. He didn't want to support himself this time, so he simply fell limp as the buds, petals, and blood flew out of him. The sound of loud hacking and coughing mixed with his sisters sob filled the room as tears fell out of the siblings eyes.

V

Two days had past and Ryuu was crying into his pillow. He didn't want to do anything but at the same time he wanted to see Shouyou. He wanted to be there for him! Damn it! But he had to have this stupid disease, and a couple of weeks to live.

He picked his head up when he heard his bedroom door shift a little. He stared at it while the left of it moved. Man, he's already going insane. 

He was going to lay down again when his sister bursted through his door with makeup runn8ng down he cheeks.

"I'VE HAD IT. LET'S GO. I'M NOT LOSING YOU."

Ryuu didn't have time to respond when Saeko grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his bed.

"W-Wait...! Saeko, w-where are we going?!"

Saeko continued to pull him out of the house while responding to his brother.

"We're going to your school, and you're going to confess to him."

Saeko paused and turned. "And I don't care if it's in front of your team, or your entire school. I don't care if you go in with a blood-soaked shirt. I. Can't. Lose. You."

Ryuu gulped as his sister continued to pull him. They didn't live far away from the school, so they were there in only 5 minutes.

They had gotten weird glances from the students just arriving but Saeko didn't care, and it wasn't like Ryuu could do anything. 

They were only feet away from the gym when Ryuu started coughing again. Causing Saeko to stop in her tracks.

"Oi! C'mon! It's right there!" 

Saeko yelled, tugging at her brothers wrist, starting to walk again.

Ryuu had put his free hand up to his mouth in an attempt to stop the flowers and blood while he coughed. At this point, Saeko had reached the gym door and swung it open. She pulled Ryuu inside and pushed him to the ground while the petals and buds he was holding fell with him.

He was humiliated. He felt his team stare at him in shock. He stood up without lifted his head and swayed.

"What the..." 

"Saeko-nee! What happened to Ryuu?!"

"C'mon," Saeko started. "Why don't you tell them?"

All the team could do was stare in shock.

"Ha...Hanahaki..." Tanaka managed to breathe out.

"Tanaka...! Why didn't you tell us!" Suga yelled while running to his side. "How long has this been going on?" Their coach said, standing up from the bench.

"Like... a month and 3 weeks. Maybe 4 months. He's been locking himself in his room and he was bound to die soon so I brought him here to confess.

Hinata and Kiyoko's heart rate sped up. Kiyoko knew Tanaka had been crushing on her, while Shouyou had a crush on Tanaka, which he'd never tell anyone about. But he knew he didn't stand a chance with Tanaka, so he looked towards Kiyoko with helpless eyes, just like the rest of the team.

Kiyoko knew exactly what was happening. Of course she didn't want Tanaka to die! But... she just didn't feel the same way. She looked up and met the eyes of the whole team, not including the Tanaka's.

She didn't like situations like these. All the pressure was on her, especially with Tanaka's life on the line. She bit her lip and stood up, cautiously making her way to the second year. The whole team gaped at the scene before them. Saeko hadn't noticed this yet, as she was holding her brother up.

When Kiyoko reached the duo, she stopped and stood in front of the second year. Tanaka saw her shoes and looked up, gulping. He felt bad, his team didn't know that it wasn't Kiyoko. He looked back at his sister, who nodded, meaning she'd take control of the situation.

"I'm very sorry Shimizu. I know you're an amazing woman, but there's nothing you can do in this situation."

Kiyoko paled at these words. "W-What!? But I thought there was time! He can't die!"

Tears formed at the corners of the the managers eyes while the team stared in disbelief. "Ryuu, go do it."

Ryuu's breath hitches at his sisters words. He looked past Kiyoko and his eyes met Shouyou's. Shouyou's eyes seemed helpless and full of worry, making Tanaka feel dreadful. He couldn't have his Shouyou feel sad, but it definitely felt nice seeing his face again.

Knowing what he had to do, he wiped his mouth and unexpectedly ran up to Hinata with a lot of force, causing them to fall back all while embracing each other. Hinata really didn't understand, but when Tanaka whispered into his ear, it all made sense.

"I'm sorry, Shouyou, but it's you. I'm in love with you and I can't live without you." 

Tanaka was pretty sure he heard someone like Yachi or Takeda-sensei pass out, so he looked up. Shouyou's red face, his team's speechless expressions, and Yachi who had fallen to her knees while cheering, "THE SHIP HAS SAILED" Brought him back to life.

"Er-" Yachi caught this. "Uhm.... sorry." She stood back up, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. 

The teams eyes had made their way to Hinata now, who stared in disbelief. 

"Uhm- I... Y-Yes! I love you, too!" He flashed his toothy grin while Suga broke down. (Happy tears of course.) Tanaka didn't say anything and simply hugged him tighter. 

Noya ran over and jumped on the two. "DOES THIS MEAN I GET KIYOKO-SAN KNOW??" 

The team heard Kiyoko laugh a little. "Actually..." The manager made her way over to Yachi, who was entirely frozen. "I'm already taken." She pulled Hitoka up to her, her lips meeting the shorter ones. 

"Oh well! I'm gay anyways!" Noya continued to hug Tanaka and Hinata while the rest of the teams heads turned to the libero.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh- whoops?"

Next chapter is Yandere! Kenhina!


	4. -Kenhina-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some yandere Kenma!

(T/w! Yandere Kenma)

No One

Kenma Kozume really didn't know where he went wrong. He didn't think what he would do now was wrong. But it wasn't like he could think at all ever since he lost his mind.

Ever since he met Hinata, he was all he could think about. Seeing him play made him excited, and the only time he was excited was when he would buy a new game. Hinata lit up his world. As well as everyone he met.

But Kenma didn't like this. He wanted his Shouyou all to himself. They were best friends, after all. So shouldn't he be the one getting all his attention?

To bad this world is such a cruel, pathetic, and disgusting place. Littered with Humans who didn't deserve shit.

But that's besides the point... kinda.

Right now, it was the first night of the training camp between the Crows, Owls, and Cats, and Kenma just got his first kill. He stared down at the walking cell phone tower that would always hang out with Hinata. Lev would always talk a lot, so he tapped his mouth and stabbed him right in the throat to make him shut up. (Holy Shit Kenma, you did Lev dirty)

"Pathetic. You had a chance to scream, yet you didn't."

Kenma bent down in front of the lifeless body and brought the knife up to his mouth. He peeled off the tape and scarred his face.

After a minute or so, he stood back up to admire his work. Lev's throat was bent backwards in a way to make room for the knife, his mouth had turned into a waterfall for blood, and his eyes were white. (Did I mention having a puke bucket ready...? Because I need one from just imagining that.)

The setter smirked and thought. If he had a noose on him, he could've turned him into some pretty sick decoration. He looked around the small storage room and sighed. He lost track of time a while ago, but assumed it was around 9:00. He knew that this was the training camp where he would kill everyone, and he had a week to do so.

He debated weather or not to find his next victim, and decided to go with it.

He slipped his jacket on and left the blood filled room, in hopes to find yet another tall middle blocker. Tsukishima Kei.

Kenma knew that Tsukki didn't like Shouyou like he did, but he was cruel. Sick. He hated his Shouyou and picked on him. Shouyou would tell Kenma about Tsukki sometimes, how he was annoying when he called him short and stuff.

He knew the two locations he might be. In his team's sleeping room, or with gym 3. But gym 3 seemed more logical, so he wiped his face just in case and headed towards the said gym.

.

.

.

"Alright! Since Lev hasn't showed up yet, we're just going to do some spikes or something." A certain rooster-headed teenager said.

"WHOOO! SPIKES!!!" Bokuto and Hinata yelled while pumping their fists in the air.

"Uh... yay?" The only two sane people in the gym lazily cheered. "Oh come on! It's still volleyball!" Kuroo remarked.

Akaashi sighed and grabbed a volleyball. "I'll set. I'm not good at spiking. Bokuto-san and Hinata-kun can spike, while Tsukishima and Kuroo can block."

"Oh, I guess that works. Right, Bokuto!?"

"Yes yes, my disciple!!"

"Could you at least shut up for just a few seconds?"

"Oh come on Tsukki bro, let them be."

Kenma's face scrunched up at Tsukishima's attitude, and turned into the doorway.

"Er..." Kenma started.

"Ah! Kenma! Decided to join us?"

"Kenma-san!!"

"Hi, Shouyou."

"And no, Kuroo. I just need Tsukki for something."

The gym 3 squad shared looks of confusion before Tsukki headed in Kenma's way without saying anything.

"Oh... Thanks." Kenma turned right on his heel while Tsukki followed, looking back and shrugging before go with Kenma.

"So... now what do we do?"

"Uh. 2v2?"

"Sure!"

.

.

.

"So, uh. Kenma-san, why'd you ne-"

"Do you want Lev dead?"

Tsukki hesitated after Kenma cut him off. This whole situation was confusing him.

"W-Well uh... I just find him annoying, but I- not really, I guess?"

"Oh..." Kenma sighed. "Okay then."

Eventually a minute passed and nobody had talked. They reached the door for the storage room and Kenma froze, causing Tsukki to trip a little. Kenma reached forward and grabbed the handle, opening it up not even an inch before grabbing Tsukishima and shoving him in. Pushing against the door once he closed it.

Kenma stayed against the door, supporting it with his whole body while silence continued to flood the hallways. On the other side of the metal, Tsukki was having a heart attack. Lev looked like he came straight out of a torture chamber... and holy fuck, was he at a lost for words.

His mouth had reach the floor within the first few seconds. He was on all fours, and to frozen to move. His heart was beating so fast, and he was getting close to passing out.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't fucking breathe. So he screamed. He screamed in shock, only for Kenma to slide the door open and kick him in the stomach. The setter pushed the middle blocker up on the wall, a knife directed right into his stomach instantly.

Tsukki was too in shock, only staring down at his stomach, and back at the setter.

"W... Why?!"

"Because of how rude you were to my Shouyou."

"Y-You- YOU FUCKING P-PSYCHO!"

Tsukki's mouth dripped a little of blood as tears formed in his eyes. He gritted his teeth. Kenma smirked, only until Tsukki landed a punch right to his mouth. Using this time, he grasped his stomach and ran out of the room.

He was on all fours instantly, but got up right after, running for his life in whatever direction. There were a few unlucky people who had heard the scream, and had already been running in the direction of the scream had accidentally collided with Tsukki, all of them crashing to the ground.

"Ow... hey, are you alright? We heard a scream and came to check it." Coach Nekomata spoke up.

"JUST RUN! G-GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S GONE INSANE!" Tsukki screamed while sobbing.

"Uh... Tsukishima-kun? What do you mean?" Ukai had asked the wounded teenager, only for Kenma to appear right behind Tsukki.

"Kenma-kun?" Nekomata asked his student.

"Didn't you hear Tsukki? He said run."

The setter lifted up the middle blocker up by the collar of his shirt, his wound visible to the adults.

The middle blocker tried to kick and punch Kenma with the strength he had left while the coaches stayed on the ground, all clearly frozen.

"I-Is this some kind of prank?" Fukurodani's coach broke the silence.

"Does it look like one?" Kenma whispered as he spun a knife in his hand, and stabbing Tsukki's shoulder. The middle blocker dropping dead.

"Oh, by the way. Lev's already dead!" Kenma said with a smile. "I thought you might wanted to know..."

The coaches all stared silently, while the teachers started to whimper.

"Who's first?!" Kenma asked, running his hand through his hair.

.

.

.

Kenma spat at the clump of adults. The coaches were way harder to kill then the teachers. Specifically Ukai. Karasuno's teacher seemed like he was just accepting it, which he found unexpected. He knew of a way to get his next targets, and headed into the kitchen to find more knives.

Even though his next three targets all simped for Karasunos manager, he always saw the lingering touches the libero left, the ways that baldy would eye Shouyou up and down, and how Yamamoto would always try and show off in front of Hinata. It irritated him. Especially since they all called him Shouyou, which he couldn't have. So he sent the three of them a text, saying "Kiyoko-san is with me and wants you guys for something."

. 

.

.

(A/n: I'm really sorry for all the time skips, it's just really hard to write out full on murder scenes for 46 or something characters 🤡. Also, it's really only the characters who get more than 5 minutes of screen time that are gonna be mentioned. So only Bokuto and Akaashi for Fukurodani.)

Kenma watched with dull eyes as Tanaka dropped from his position. These three were by far the easiest to kill. Each of them were stabbed at least 20 times in the head. To, you know, get rid of all their perverted thoughts. And now, if Kenma was correct, his next location would be the vending machines by Gym 3.

Not bothering to clean up the bodies, he gripped his two knives in his hand, and left the kitchen. His next target is Kageyama. He was the one on the top of his kill list. Being Shouyou's 'partner' wasn't excuse. And besides, Kageyama was very aggressive, always scaring his Shouyou.

He slipped through the hallways and passed the adults and Tsukkishima, all of them still in their original pile.

Finally getting outside, he followed the path that led to the vending machines and the third gym.

Making sure he wouldn't be heard, he walked slowly as he got closer to the machines around the corner. The closer he got, the more voices he could hear.

Kenma smirked. Four voices could be heard, two girls and two boys. Without second guessing himself, he took one of his knives in his right hand and dashed around the corner, sticking who ever was closest.

This had made him known as the other three people looked at him with fear. Looking down at who he killed, he saw Karasuno's pinch server, Yamaguchi, laying on the ground as lifeless as everyone else. 

Looking back up, the one's that stood there were Karasunos managers, and Kageyama.

He took his knives and shot straight through Yachi's heart, and the other knife right in Kiyoko's forehead.

Kageyama dropped the things he was holding as Kenma stared at him. The cat then punched the vending machine that Kageyama was in front of. The glass shattering completely.

"Hah... you missed me."

Kenma looked back up at the other setter. Kageyama was giving him a stare of victory.

"Don't get too cocky."

Kenma death gripped Kageyama's head and pushed it into one of the glass shards that was sticking out. The setter's bodily fell limp, leaving Kenma satisfied. 

As he stared at Kageyama's body, faint whispers could be heard coming from the third gym. It was his plan for them to hear the glass, and one of them was bound to come check it out.

Once again, he was right. The shadow of a tall, rooster-like male was coming towards the door.

Kuroo.

Kuroo was another one at his top list. The first time Kuroo and Shouyou met, Kuroo seemed to adore him, always complementing him, and making sure he was the first person Shouyou would greet.

He creeped closer to the door at Kuroo got closer through the other side. His footsteps falling silent to the cheesy captain. 

He saw the hand of Kuroo curl around the side of the door frame, tips of his black hair starting to peak out. At the last second, Kenma jumped from his spot and landed his knife, once again, in Kuroo's forehead. As soon as the captain dropped dead, he threw his second knife at Bokuto. This left the owl no time to react, causing him to fall down as well.

The owl's eyes lingered to the source of the knife in his stomach, locking eyes with Kenma. 

"K-Kenma...?"

Kenma nodded, smirking.

"Why...?"

The cat shrugged as the owl fell back. Akaashi ran down to him so his head landed in his lap. 

"BOKUTO-SAN!!!" Akaashi had cried out.

"Aw. Akaashi-san, don't worry."

Akaashi looked up at Kenma, only to be met with a knife being sent straight to his heart.

"You'll be with him shortly."

Akaashi's mouth just fell open as he clutched Bokuto's hand while doing the same with his chest.

In only a second, Akaashi dropped dead. Just like everyone else. 

Kenma looked back up and analyzed the room.

Shouyou was staring blankly at him as tears trickled down his cheeks. Kenma smiled at the sight.

"Hey... don't cry, Shouyou."

Kenma got closer to him as Hinata started to back up towards the wall behind him.

"S-STOP! PLEASE, YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

Kenma froze as Hinata slid down the wall, completely sobbing.

"But... I did this all for you."

Hinata stopped and looked up at the setter, who was much closer than he just was a second ago.

"This is all your fault, they all died because of you."

"B-but why?!"

"Because I love you."

"Hu-"

Kenma crouched down and pressed his lips against Shouyou's. 

Hinata had tried pushing and squirming Kenma off of him as Kenma slid his tongue in. 

Taking the one knife he had in his hand, he stabbed Hinata's ankle fully, making sure the tip of the knife struck the floor boards as well so Shouyou wouldn't run away.

Doing so, Hinata screamed bloody murder in the kiss. 

Kenma's other hand made it's way to Hinata's throat, chocking and pinning him on the wall completely. So now, Hinata was nothing but putty in Kenma's hands.

But then it hit Kenma. 

There was three he forgot.

Three people were still alive right now, not including him and his Shouyou.

But... it doesn't really make sense. He forgot who he didn't get, so they must not have been important to him. 

And besides, if you think of it like a game, Shouyou was the grand prize at the end, and the three people were just gems or any type of currency that Kenma didn't need to beat the game. 

Hinata's gasp for air brought him back to life.

Kenma looked back up as his masterpiece... Hinata was turning blue.

Kenma removed his hand and kissed Shouyou's tears off his face.

Kenma's hand made it's way to the knife. But instead of taking it out, he simply moved it around. The blade stretched out Hinata's skin as he went back to screaming.

Kenma placed his lips back on Hinata's to silence his screams. He already loved kissing Hinata.

He finally removed the knife as Kenma bit Hinata's lip. He took the knife and pressed it on Hinata's throat, pressing it in and making his neck bleed.

"THERE! NOW!"

Kenma's eyes widened as a gun was fired... the Bullet going straight to his head.

He stared at Hinata as his ears started ringing. His vision eventually going blurry. 

He didn't take his eyes off of Shouyou. He made sure Hinata would be the last thing he would see.

"I... love you, Sho."

Kenma fell on Hinata's lap as he took in his last breath.

Hinata stared at the setter with his mouth open. Everyone was dead because of him... and that was gonna stick. But wait-

Who shouted and fired the gun?

Hinata looked up, his eyes meeting his senpai's. Sugawara still had the gun raised up in the air, and it had been obvious Daichi shouted. Asahi was there too... but he looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU HURT?!"

The three third years came rushing over to Hinata as he started sobbing again. Daichi took his head and pressed it up on his chest. Asahi took his hand and put it on his chest. 

"Hey, Hinata, match my breathing okay?" Asahi instructed. Hinata nodded as he felt Suga's hand rub against his back.

The third years knew exactly what they were doing, and Hinata stopped panicking as best as he could.

"We already called the police... but we found this gun on the way. Just... stay alive for us. We're gonna get you out of here soon, okay?"

Hinata nodded at what Daichi had to say.

"I'm... really sorry. It all my fault they died." Hinata whispered.

"Shouyou! No, please, just distract your mind! It'll be over soon. You're still alive and that's what matters."

"It's all gonna be over soon... We're gonna get you out of here. We promise." The third years whispered as they all hugged Hinata tightly.

-fin-

Holy shit bro. I didn't expect it to be this long since I last posted... but I hope you enjoyed this kenhina! School had just been really bitchy 🗿, and I don't always want it to be super long in between stories. This was requested by one of my Best Friends!!! So tank u UwU. Bye for now!!


End file.
